Distracciones en clase
by Kokoa.S
Summary: La clase de francés es la menos esperada para muchos, para Eren es algo incomoda, Rivaille no para de regañarlo por esto o aquello. Un tarde, ya finalizadas las clases, el castigo se vuelve interesante... Por otro lado, Levi intentará librarse de Eren, contando con que Erwin también desea ser su pareja, ¿quién ganará? Pareja: ErenxLevi, ErwinxLevi Advertencias: AU, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Mi primer Fic! Y como no soy buena dejando notas, sin más, ¡disfruten**_!

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio en cuanto Rivaille hizo su aparición, era la última clase del día y ya querían salir de allí y disfrutar del fin de semana. Eren se encorvó en su asiento, ubicado convenientemente cerca del escritorio, esa clase siempre lo alteraba, de no ser porque Mikasa lo obligaba a asistir ya lo hubieran expulsado, aun así esa hora siempre era algo incomoda, teniendo que mirar a Rivaille explicar la clase, Rivaille diciéndole que no hablara con Armin o Jean y que pusiera atención, ¡maldita sea, parecía que sólo estaba atento a él!  
-Jaegar, siéntate derecho –le dijo al pasar a su lado, Eren se estiró, mientras el otro lo seguía con una mirada asesina. Eren tembló.  
"¡¿Qué tiene en contra de mí, Heichou?!" Pensó.

El resto de la clase Eren se la pasó llamando la atención de Rivaille, casi sin querer, pues intentaba poner de verdad atención a la clase, pero Jean molestaba a Armin, él intentaba defenderlo pero Mikasa intervenía, sin embargo Rivaille no dijo nada, siguió con la clase de francés como si todo estuviera en orden. Eren era un idiota, en su opinión, pero al fin estaba haciendo algo para llamar su atención, ¿qué querría el mocoso? Ya lo castigaría más tarde… La razón de que no le hubiera llamado la atención era que lo hacía distraerse un poco de los temas y de sus pensamientos sobre Erwin, el director, que seguía rogándole para que saliera con él; empero la última vez se había pasado de la raya: lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había acercado a él para estampar un brutal beso, Rivaille lo había apartado, asqueado, luego le había dicho:  
-Eres un idiota si enserio crees que saldré contigo, ¡ya supéralo!  
-Vaya, siempre haciéndote el difícil, otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti –le decía mientras lo tomaba de nuevo y desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.  
Rivaille lo golpeó en la entrepierna y Erwin se retorció mientras caía al suelo, Rivaille se apartó pero Erwin fue más rápido y alcanzó su tobillo, tirándolo en el suelo. "Mierda…" Había pensado Rivaille intentando escapar de la mano de Erwin que comenzaba a subir, tocando sus piernas, intentando desabrochar el cinturón. Rivaille miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Erwin encima de él. El tipo tenía sus manos fuertemente controladas, podría tomar a Rivaille allí, pero decidió que tenía que someterlo más, quería llegar al punto de que él lo deseara, así que sólo rodó su lengua por su cuello, pasando por su yugular, y al final le susurró al oído: "Tú serás mío". Rivaille volvió a maldecirlo.

El timbre sonó al fin y todos se levantaron impacientes, amontonándose en la puerta para salir, afuera la tarde caía, con algo de calor. Rivaille acomodaba algunos papeles en su escritorio, Eren se sentía aliviado de que no le hubiera llamado la atención, después de todo, en la clase todo mundo había estado distraído, hasta el mismo Rivaille, y un centímetro antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del salón Rivaille le dijo:  
- Jaegar, estás castigado, limpia el salón, las butacas, las ventanas y acomoda los libros.  
Eren hizo a un lado la mochila, Armin y Mikasa sólo cruzaron los brazos, y esta última dijo:  
- Levi-sensei, esto no es justo, no sólo él estaba distraído en la clase  
- No, Mikasa, ya he tenido suficientes problemas, no me hará daño el castigo –dijo Eren.  
- Como lo veo, no hay problema –agregó Levi, tomando su maletín, dirigiéndose a Mikasa y Armin, se giró hacia Eren:- Regresaré en un rato, hasta entonces allá está el armario de limpieza, no te olvides de revisar debajo de las butacas. Piensa en tu comportamiento.  
Y salió del salón, hacia la sala de maestros, donde desafortunadamente tenía asuntos pendientes con Hanji y Erwin. Tan pronto como estuvo lejos Mikasa entró en el salón, Armin sólo se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta.  
- Te ayudaré –le dijo a Eren tomando una escoba del armario de limpieza  
- No, si lo haces Levi-sensei me hará repetir todo el trabajo, gracias pero no. Váyanse  
- Uff… Pues qué se le va a hacer, suerte  
- Nos vemos luego, Eren –dijo Armin.  
Los dos chicos se marcharon y Eren se quedó solo en el aula. Levi-sensei no lucía igual que siempre, y no le había encargado restregar el suelo ni nada extremo limpio, al contrario de pensar en su conducta pensó en él, en Rivaille y sus muchas facetas, siempre odiado por todos los alumnos, criticado por su estatura y su forma de ser, por un momento Eren imaginó que dentro de todo eso, dentro del duro, frío y violento Levi-sensei había un tipo adorable. "Me gustaría conocerlo" Pensó mientras seguía limpiando. Examinando cada imagen mental que tenía de él, no notó que en cierta forma que la actitud del tipo le atraía, pero él sólo lo identificó como un extraño aprecio y respeto. Aunque no sólo su actitud era seductora, también lo eran sus miradas, sus gestos indiferentes…  
Y así pasó casi dos horas.

Rivaille se dirigió a la sala de maestros sin mucho ánimo, giró la perilla con el acostumbrado pañuelo y se encontró en una cómoda estancia con sillones, dos mesas para almorzar y varios aditamentos para café. Hanji fue la primera que lo saludo:  
- Hola, enano, llegas tarde  
- Hola, cuatrojos, estaba ocupado

Y un segundo después entró Erwin, y pasó su brazo por encima del cuello de Rivaille, que trató de apartarlo pero el más alto le picó una costilla.  
- No te vi hoy en el almuerzo, ¿dónde estabas? –le dijo, acariciando su cabello con la otra mano, y tomando su barbilla dirigiéndola a sus labios.  
- ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que por fin estaban saliendo? –dijo Hanji es tono alegre desde su lugar en un sofá cercano, deleitándose con la escena  
- Porque no lo estamos –respondió Rivaille en tono serio, apartándose de Erwin y sentándose lejos de Hanji en un sillón para dos.  
- No le hagas caso, está enojado conmigo, pero ya se le pasará –añadió Erwin sentándose al lado de Rivaille.  
- ¡Hacen una pareja tan linda! –dijo Hanji, haciendo que Rivaille rechinara los dientes. Oh, sí, esa sería una larga tarde…

-No me respondiste –le dijo Erwin a Rivaille cuando habían terminado con el trabajo, Hanji ya se había marchado y estaban los dos "solos" en toda la escuela.  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones –respondió Rivaille, tomando su maletín y yendo en dirección a la puerta, Erwin alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano.  
- Me encanta cuando te sientes tan independiente –le dijo mientras se acerba a él por atrás y pasaba su mano por el cuello de Rivaille, él la apartó de un manotazo y salió de la sala.  
Erwin sonrió, Rivaille era tan frío a veces, pero para él ese frío no era como el de un día nevado, era de esos que calan hasta los huesos, que hacen que busques más abrigos, y si Rivaille era tan frío, Erwin quería ser su abrigo.

• • • •

Rivaille caminó rápidamente hasta su aula, ya estaba harto con Erwin y sus incontables formas de provocarlo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, pues él saborearía cada una de unas facetas atacándolo para descubrir más y más hasta que lo conociera completamente, conociendo sus reacciones sería más sencillo acercarse a atacar.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con un Eren sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared, dormido. "Mocoso holgazán" Pensó mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, cuidando que estuviera perfectamente limpio. Y por suerte lo estaba, el muchacho había hecho un buen trabajo. El pobre muchacho había limpiado todo el salón, las ventanas, el escritorio, ordenado los libros en orden alfabético, etcétera, etcétera. Al terminar sólo se tiró al suelo cerca de la puerta, y se abandonó a descansar un rato.

Se sentó en una butaca enfrente de él, observándolo más cuidadosamente que con el lugar, Eren estaba con la camiseta del uniforme algo arrugada, la corbata algo floja, los cabellos cafés desordenados y las manos extendidas en el suelo, respiraba tranquilamente, parecía inofensivo de esa manera, e incluso le pareció algo tierno a Rivaille. Acercó lentamente su mano, tocando delicadamente los cabellos, bajando hasta su cuello. Luego la apartó rápidamente.  
Eren había despertado. El de ojos verdes se sorprendió al ver al sensei, un leve sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas al momento que se levantaba torpemente, maquinando cómo se había quedado dormido y que Levi-sensei estuviera tan cerca, en eso su pie se tropezó con el palo de una escoba tirada a su lado, cayendo encima de Rivaille, que alcanzó a detenerlos antes de que terminaran en el suelo. No notando que los labios del menor iban en su dirección, donde se estamparon allí por inercia… Todo había pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando se apartaron del otro.  
Pues de alguna u otra forma a Eren le recorrió un escalofrío ante tal tacto y otra de esas bombas que había sentido durante toda la tarde, mientras que a Rivaille le dio lo mismo, incluso pensó que este chico idiota lo había planeado para… ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso este muchacho sentía algo hacia él? Sin embargo no podía ignorar la idea de que había sentido "algo"…  
El de ojos verdes escondió la mirada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi y las piernas estaban extrañamente apoyadas en el suelo, esas extrañas sensaciones lo recorrían de manera más fuerte en cada rose, y que Levi-sensei no dijera nada sólo lo emocionaba más, ese pecho era bastante cómodo… Recordó lo que había estado pensando acerca del sensei… Rivaille tomó su barbilla antes de que Eren dijera nada, haciendo que cruzaran sus miradas.  
- Eres torpe, ten más cuidado la próxima vez –le dijo en tono serio y seco  
- Lo lamento, ¿ya p-puedo marcharme? –respondió apenas  
Tenía todos los vellos de los brazos estirados y respiraba apenas, temiendo que eso molestara a Rivaille y lo apartara de un golpe. Se enfocó en sus ojos grises, lo suficientemente misteriosos para no despegarse de ellos. Rivaille movió la cabeza a un lado, como pensando y respondió:  
- Primero quítate de encima, estrujas con mucha fuerza.  
Eren miró su posición: abrazando fuertemente a Rivaille, con el rostro a la altura del pecho de él y las piernas desparramadas en el suelo, entonces se sonrojó, mientras intentaba enderezarse, se le hizo raro que Levi-sensei no le hubiera pateado ya.  
- Lo lamento… -decía intentando apartarse, pero ahora había algo más que lo retenía de esa forma, cuando el de ojos verdes lo notó se sonrojó aún más: Levi-sensei había correspondido a su abrazo. Bueno, Eren pensó eso pero en realidad el otro sólo intentaba liberarse, de allí que hubiera puesto los brazos encima de él.

- Levi-sensei… -fue lo único que alcanzó decir el de ojos verdes, abrazándolo con más fuerza  
- Deja de restregárteme como un perro… -respondió Rivaille, intentando ignorar el huracán de emociones por dentro.  
- Lo haré si usted me dice por qué me odia –dijo Eren, acomodándose mejor en su pecho  
- Oh, claro… ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Eren? Debe ser porque no paro de regañarte en clase, ¿o es por hacerte limpiar?  
- ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! Yo soy el que no debería interrumpir la clase, con mis tonterías… Es decir, sé que soy algo molesto para usted porque no paró de interrumpir y eso, pero pienso que…  
- ¿Qué? Suéltalo –le exigió Levi  
- E-es sólo que lo admiro demasiado… -respondió el menor escondiendo un sonrojo.  
- Deja de alagarme y quítate de encima antes de que te golpee –fue lo único que respondió, sin mirarlo, pues también escondía un pequeño sonrojo.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más?  
- ¿Ahora qué?  
- Qué pasaría si le dijera que siento… mmm… "algo"… hacia usted -¡Lo había dicho! Al menos tenía que saber qué habría ocurrido.  
- Eren… no te odio, si es lo que quieres saber  
- ¿Entonces…? –le dijo mirándolo con ternura, frotando un poco sus cabellos en su pecho

De nuevo Rivaille lo tomó de la barbilla, aunque esta vez estampo un cálido beso, que hizo que Eren terminará tan rojo como una cereza, cuando el de ojos grises se apartó él no tenía palabras. De repente Levi-sensei parecía más apuesto, más atrevido y más deseable para él… MÁS de lo que había imaginado últimamente.

Entonces una voz rompió los pensamientos de Eren, hizo que Rivaille lo tirara al suelo, justo al lugar donde este había estado dormido, y este se colocara a su vez enfrente de él, dejándole como vista al de ojos verdes el trasero del sensei, bastante entretenido de hecho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas que te lleve a casa? –dijo Erwin desde el marco de la puerta

Eren reaccionó un segundo después, Levi-sensei definitivamente no quería salir con el director Erwin –obviamente existía el rumor de que ambos salían, pero no fue hasta esa tarde que lo confirmó de la peor manera-.

_**¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren continuación? ^^ **_  
_**Los agradeceré si me dejan un lindo review con su opinión, ¡gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**^^ ¡Hola! He decidido seguir este fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado**_

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kiojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama  
Pareja: ErenxLevi, ErwinxLevi  
Adevertencia: Lemon, AU  


- No, ni si quiera me habías pasado por la mente, estoy ocupado de hecho –respondió Rivaille a Erwin en un tono seco, como siempre.  
- ¡Que palabras, hombre! Uno sólo quiere hacerle un favor a su enamorado –contestó Erwin de modo galante, gracias al cielo no entró al aula y sólo permaneció en el marco de la puerta, a unos centímetros de Rivaille.  
- Ni tus favores ni tu amor son bienvenidos, ya puedes marcharte  
- En ese caso… Te dejaré pensar en "nosotros" –hizo énfasis en la palabra-, hasta luego, Levi-sama

"Hijo de puta" Pensó Rivaille, sólo a Erwin se le ocurría llamarlo de esa forma, decía que era exclusivo para él, Levi pensaba que sólo quería bautizarlo como a su gato.

- Hasta nunca, Erwin –fue lo único que contestó mientras olvidaba el apestoso apodo.

Eren se había mantenido escondido detrás de Levi, que le hacía señas para que no se moviera ni hiciera ruido, ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era cómo sería su trasero…  
Cuando las pisadas de Erwin dejaron de escucharse, Rivaille se apartó, encaminándose hacia el escritorio. Eren se levantó y lo siguió con la mirada, ¿y ahora qué?

- Ya puedes marcharte –le dijo Rivaille, cruzando los brazos, intentando olvidar al bastardo de Erwin, Eren notó que le había afectado.  
- De hecho… me gustaría estar con usted un momento más  
- Al diablo… Ahora tú también…  
- ¿Le molesta que este aquí?

Rivaille desvió su mirada hasta el muchacho, sus ojos verdes lucían extraños, como si lo estuvieran acusando de haber hecho algo malo, y más por el sonrojo… Le pereció tierno, ese mocoso era agradable cuando se lo proponía, y el beso… ¿Se había dejado llevar? ¿Y para colmo con aquel mocoso que era una molestia en clase, que se la pasaba llamando se atención…? Sonrió irónicamente y puso su semblante serio casi de inmediato, no dando el tiempo suficiente al menor para preciar su sonrisa.

- No, sólo creo que me distraes –respondió, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, como sentándose.

Eren se sentó en la primera butaca que alcanzó, y dedicó una mirada con morbo…  
- Eso me gusta –dijo a penas, desviando la mirada hacia suelo. Se levantó y caminó hasta Rivaille, colocó su mano encima de su hombro, para después tomar de nuevo la barbilla y dirigirla hacia sus labios. Eren se dejó llevar por el beso, que era más salvaje que la última vez, instintivamente rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? –respondió Rivaille a penas se despegó de sus labios, estaba agitado, al igual que Eren, que lucía rojo como un tomate.

Sucedió tan rápido que Rivaille no pudo apartarlo, ahora estaba aprisionado. Los besos siguieron, mientras Eren sentó a Rivaille en el escritorio, que afortunadamente no tenía nada encima, y dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello.

- Creo que ya descubrí por qué no dejo de observarlo en clase… -le dijo Eren mirándolo a los ojos, el sólo desvió la mirada, pero este lo tomó de la barbilla y volvió a besarlo.  
- Entonces eres un pervertido –respondió Rivaille, que inconscientemente estaba comparando los tratos de Eren con los de Erwin, la forma de basar tan dulce, este chico obviamente no tenía idea de cómo seguir, pero le apasionaba la idea, sólo quería complacerlo a él. Sus brazos por fin se liberaron pero ahora los enlazó detrás del cuello del menor para seguir besándolo.  
- Es imposible no serlo –respondió Eren, el corazón le latía rápidamente en cada contacto, en cada beso, nunca habría imaginado que tendría a Levi-sensei de esa forma, eso lo excitaba aún más.  
- Estás yendo por el camino equivocado –respondió Rivaille, viendo desde otra perspectiva lo que estaba haciendo, ¡era una estupidez! Pero el chico era tan dulce… Es decir, al él nunca le habían agradado las cosas así pero este muchacho no le dejaría en paz de nuevo, buscaría repetir eso de nuevo e incluso agrandarlo. No podía cargar con otro acosador… Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, por haberse perdido en eso ojos verdes y en los suaves brazos. Quizá sería mejor darle lo que quería de una vez… Aunque eso no aseguraba que lo dejara en paz, como Erwin  
Eren notó repentinamente el cambio de ánimo de Rivaille, intentó besarlo de nuevo pero este ya había apartado los brazos, y ahora su rostro, ¿por qué de repente había cambiado de opinión? Le tomó unos momento entenderlo… Sin embargo no soltó sus brazos de él.  
- ¿Qué tiene en contra de mí, Heichou? –le dijo, y un segundo más tarde notó que lo había dicho en voz alta… Aquella pregunta que siempre se hacía cuando Levi-sensei lo regañaba exageradamente por algo.  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –respondió el otro, alzando una ceja  
- "Heichou"… -respondió Eren, Rivaille había cruzado los brazos.  
- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
- Mmmm… bueno, es como le digo yo… ya sabe, a muchos maestros se les ponen apodos…  
- ¿Te gusta llamarme de una forma especial? No lo hagas, es mejor que te marches, no quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.  
- No lo entiendo… Usted me besa… y ahora me dice esto… -dijo Eren intentando contener las lágrimas, le habían cortado las alas de una vez.  
Escondió la cabeza en el pecho de él y lo abrazó más fuerte, Rivaille sintió como sus lágrimas caían encima de él, y se sintió… ¿Mal? ¿Tan frágil era? Recordó que a Erwin lo había rechazado cientos de veces y a pesar de eso él nunca se rendía, justo cuando estaba en eso, Eren alzó la mirada hacia él, ahora un tanto más segura… Las lágrimas enmarcaban su rostro, pero aun así dijo con valor:  
- No importa, usted será mío –y lo besó otra vez, no dando tiempo a Rivaille para procesar sus palabras. De un momento a otro ya estaba recostado sobre el escritorio con un Eren encima que le besaba el cuello mientras desabrochaba su camisa.  
Trató de evitar los sentimientos que llegaban tan rápido, en eso Eren volvió a mirarlo.  
- ¿Por qué ni dice nada? Yo no muerdo… -y se hundió en su pecho recorriéndolo lentamente, dando pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de este.  
- Mocoso… Ah… Ah... –alcanzó a decir, pues ya era imposible ignorar lo que sentía, Eren era el indicado, de otra forma ya estaría muerto.  
- Heichou, su cuerpo es tan bello, será un honor… -dijo Eren, deleitándose con el abdomen contorneado, fuerte… Dirigió su boca de nuevo a los labios del mayor, mientras bajaba su mano hasta los pantalones de este, desabrochando el cinturón.  
- Definitivamente eres un pervertido… Ah… ¡Ah…! –le dijo Rivaille en cuanto sus labios estuvieron libres, pero ahora las extrañas sensaciones se concentraban en su parte baja, pues Eren había desabrochado el pantalón y tocaba su miembro encima de la ropa interior.  
- ¿Le gusta cómo se siente? Dígame, sabré cómo mejorar –respondió mientras bajaba de nuevo por el torso hasta su entrepierna, despojándolo completamente de la ropa, el corazón le latía rapidísimo ante todas aquellas visiones, el cuerpo de Levi-sensei era tan exquisito que no podía evitar querer comerlo completo, y ahora la visión del miembro erecto le éxito más, le decía que él lo estaba disfrutando, aunque no se lo expresara con palabras.  
Inició a lamerlo de arriba abajo, provocando que Rivaille gimiera un poco, entonces lo hizo con toda la boca, metiendo y sacando, saboreando cada sonido que el mayor emitía, así hasta que sintió el cálido líquido saliendo, lo tomó todo, lamiendo a los alrededores para cerciorarse que no faltaba nada.  
- Eso da asco… Ah… Ah… -alcanzó a decir Rivaille mientras Eren seguía lamiendo su cuerpo, subiendo por el torso hasta los pezones, el cuello, para rematar con los sensuales labios.  
- Nada de usted debe desperdiciarse –le respondió Eren mirándolo con lujuria.  
Juntó dos dedos, iba a humedecerlos él mismo pero Rivaille los dirigió hacia su boca, Eren se sorprendió, pero eso sólo lo excitó más, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, y el resto de la ropa, sacó los dedos de la boca de Rivaille y bajó hasta su entrepierna, metiéndolos de una vez, haciendo movimientos circulares.  
- Ah… Ah… Eren… -dijo Rivaille, se había equivocado: el chico sí sabía follar… Eren abrió más sus piernas y sin dejar de presionar volvió a besarlo.  
- No se detenga… diga mi nombre –respondió el de los ojos verdes, bañándose con los gemidos del sensei. Cuando calculó que era el momento liberó la potente erección de sus pantalones y la encaminó hacia la entrada del otro, donde la metió bruscamente, iniciando a mover sus caderas fuertemente.  
- Ah… ¡Ah…! Eren…  
- Levi-sensei…

•

- Hola, Levi –le dijo Erwin el lunes por la mañana, tomándolo sin previo aviso y estampando sus labios en los de él, que sólo se apartó, asqueado, gracias al cielo estaba en su oficina, bueno eso tampoco le ayudaba mucho…- Oye… ¿por qué tan callado? –agregó después, observándolo fijamente.  
- ¡Joder, Erwin! ¿Por qué eres tan meloso? –respondió inmediatamente, apartándose de él.  
- ¡Ah, no! Tú no te irás de aquí, tienes que responderme.  
- Vete a la mierda, yo no tengo porque decirte nada  
- ¿Ah, no? Entonces no te pediré permiso la próxima vez

Y Levi salió de la oficina sin responder, Erwin miró la delgada figura marcharse sin dedicarle una mirada, vaya que ya estaba harto de que no le correspondiera, de hecho le era tan fastidioso no poder profanar más allá su cuerpo que los brutales besos, no, ¡no! Definitivamente no sucedería de nuevo, la próxima vez llegaría hasta el final, aún si él no lo quería, existían muchos métodos para aprovecharse de él por un rato…

- ¡Hola, Erwin! –le saludó Hanji, entrando sin tocar la puerta de la oficina.  
- Oye, Han, ¿de casualidad no tienes alguna especie de...?

- Hola, Levi-sensei, este día luce muy apetecible...-le dijo Eren a Levi, entrando en el salón sin tocar y sentándose en su lugar de clase, enfrente de él  
- Cállate, mocoso, no molestes ahora, a menos que quieras terminar golpeado -respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.  
- Calma, calma, ¿sabe que le ayudará a calmarse?  
- ¿Qué cosa? -levantó la vista hacia él

Eren se echó rápidamente en el escritorio bocabajo y lo besó suavemente, arrugando los papeles aplastados debajo de él.

- Maldito mocoso, no te aprovecharás de mi de nuevo.  
- ¿Seguro? -y se acomodó sentado en el escritorio enfrente de él, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, esta vez siendo más brusco.

_**PD:**_  
_**O/O ¿Qué creen que haga Eren con Levi? ¿Qué quiere Erwin de Hanji? **_  
_**¡Descúbralo, en el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Agradeceré que me dejen un lindo review con su opinión, ¡gracias por leer! **_

_**Ah, sí. Actualizaré este fic cada sábado, ¡hasta luego! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**^^ ¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que les guste!**_  
_**Les agradezco mucho todos sus favs, follows y reviews *-* De veras, nunca me imaginé tener tantos  
Y me preguntaron si esta historia es Ereri o Eruri, creo que este capítulo aclarará la duda o la empeorará más...  
**__**Descuiden, en capítulos sucesivos se aclarará la cosa. (¡Y habrá Lemon!)  
**_  
_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kiojin no es mío, es de Hayime Isayama  
Pareja: ErenxLevi EwinxLevi  
Advertencias: no muchas para este capítulo**_

- ¿De qué? ¿Droga, tranquilizante, veneno…? –respondió Hanji mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de Erwin. La oficina tenía las cosas comunes de área, con algunos títulos y fotos en las paredes. Había una de él y Levi sonriendo, él abrazando a Erwin con un paisaje templado como fondo, aunque de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo…  
- De hecho una droga serviría… –dijo Erwin, misterioso  
- ¿Quieres ponerte pacheco un rato? –contestó Hanji, divertida  
- Algún día, algún día… Pero hoy no, quiero algo que cambie la conducta de quien lo tome… –y escondió un poco el rostro  
- ¿Para bien o para mal?  
- Para que la persona esté… no sé, más amigable…  
- ¿Es para quién creo que es?  
- ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡¿Si?!  
- Ese no es el camino para conquistar al enano, créeme, en todo caso te odiará después de ello  
- Tengo que intentarlo, ¿no crees?  
- Como quieras, ¡todo por ver a un Levi amoroso!  
- Está bien…  
- Tú tranquilo, te la traeré para el receso, espera hasta entonces

Hanji salió de allí unos minutos más tarde y se dirigió al laboratorio, afortunadamente ese día no tenía que atender a tantos grupos, de manera que le resultaría muy fácil tener la fórmula lista para el receso. Por un momento pensó que Levi la odiaría, obviamente, de hecho tenía la esperanza de que eso diera un empujoncito a su relación, francamente no tenía idea desde cuando se conocían esos dos, pero Erwin le había contado que ya habían sido novios, después se habían separado por ciertas razones y unos años más tarde se habían encontrado de nuevo en la escuela, Erwin quería regresar con Levi desde entonces.

••• •••

- Maldito mocoso de mierda… -le dijo Levi a Eren en cuanto este despegó sus labios, ambos estaban muy agitados.  
- ¿Le gusta cómo beso? –respondió el de los ojos verdes bajando del escritorio, parándose a su lado y apoyándose en su silla.  
- ¡Largo de aquí! Ve a tu puta clase…  
- Vaya que esta de malas… Está bien, pero le advierto que de nuevo me toca con usted a la última hora… -y salió rápidamente del salón, dejando a Levi con su inexpresiva mirada fulminándole.

Primero, Levi suspiró, segundo, se levantó y cerró la puerta, más vale que no entrará otro maniaco sin aviso (le puso seguro) y por último se dedicó a terminar de calificar una pila de exámenes mientras tomaba una humeante taza de café, decidió olvidarse también de Eren y Erwin por un rato, esos dos ya ocupaban más de su tiempo que él.

Eren estaba inquieto, los recuerdos del viernes pasado venían a su mente a cada minuto, en cada clase… Que él lo hubiera hecho con Levi-sensei era casi como un sueño, y no dejaría de serlo hasta que volviera a suceder, ¡y con más fuerza…! Tampoco dejaba de pensar en cómo hacer para conquistarlo, ¿y si en realidad sí tenía algo con Erwin? Eso tampoco lo podía descartar, de manera que tendría que marcar lo que era suyo para que el rubio lo supiera de una vez. Aunque, como se había portado con él era casi imposible, de hecho cabía la posibilidad que Erwin buscara lo mismo que él… Cuando llegó a esta conclusión casi se cae de la butaca, ¿cómo competir con un tipo con él? Vaya que tendría que pasar por bastante para tener a Levi, pero valía la pena, ni siquiera había que dudarlo de que no la hubiera. Pensar… Levi cubierto por sus besos y abrazos. "Mi Levi, mi sensei, mi Heichou…" Pensó y esta vez sí se cayó de la butaca.

••• •••

Erwin ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, el que Levi lo rechazara ya había perdido su toque, como si con el tiempo ambos se hubieran cansado de que el otro fuera tan terco, ya casi no recordaban que en algún momento sí habían sido pareja, y una muy feliz de hecho… Todo se remontaba años atrás, cuando Erwin estudiaba el nivel medio, como cada año un estudiante de intercambio llegó a la clase, en esa ocasión lo hizo un francés llamado Levi Rivaille, a él le tocó recibirlo y mostrarle la escuela y, si el estudiante quería, la cuidad y sus alrededores.

Conoció a Levi una mañana de sábado, ¡gran idea de los maestros para que no hubiera problema con las clases! Decían que incluso les daría las más tiempo para ver todo con detalle y conocer la cuidad a fondo. Ese día estaba inquieto, a pesar de eso no tenía ganas de ir al instituto sólo para recoger a un idiota y mostrarle la aburrida escuela, recordó que hacía unos días le habían enviado un e-mail con la foto y algunos datos sobre el muchacho que acompañaría, pero no lo había abierto porque quería que fuera sorpresa, ¿de qué te sirve leer sobre una persona si la vas a conocer? Sin embargo, era temprano para marcharse y decidió echarle un vistazo a la información. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver aquella mirada! Le recorrió un choque eléctrico en la piel al enfocarse en ella, esos ojos desinteresados, el fino rostro y el cabello… Esa sensación era agradable, e inmediatamente se le aceleró el corazón al recordar que lo conocería apenas en unas horas.

Y salió rápidamente se su casa con dirección al Instituto Roze, no tardó mucho en llegar, pero todavía era temprano, los estudiantes de intercambio no llegarían sino hasta medio día. Así que se fue a un área con árboles, arbustos y cómodo pasto, donde se recostó en la sombra a esperar, el cielo lucía azul con nubes espumosas nadando perezosamente, el viento era apenas una brisa. "¿Debería comprarle un regalo?" Le cruzó varias veces por la mente pero recordó que no había terminado de leer el e-mail, entre lo que decía sobre el bello muchacho: era serio, tenía buenas notas, pero en lo que más destacaba era la música, él era un excelente pianista para su edad, además tocaba un poco de otros instrumentos, como el violín y otro del cuál no recordó el nombre, hablaba no sé cuántos idiomas… Así pasó un buen rato imaginando cómo sería su mirada en persona, y entre esas fantasías, tuvo una en la que él enlazaba sus brazos en su cintura y lo besaba, recorriendo los delicados labios sin prisa, saboreándolos primero y luego con más fuerza, con sus manos comenzando a bajar por todo aquel cuerpo… eso lo llevó a pensar qué tan alto sería, cómo sería su voz, su aroma, su cuerpo… Sacudió la cabeza, como apartando esos pensamientos, pero pronto notó que esa mirada ya se había guardado en alguna profunda parte de su interior, y esas fantasías gritaban por cumplirse.

"Levi" Pensó mientras se levantaba, la hora había llegado.

Caminó lentamente hasta el patio principal, para no fatigase, al llegar se encontró con un grupo de chicos y chicas de aspecto extranjero, además de los propios estudiantes que ya habían llegado a saludar a su invitado. Erwin buscó a Levi por todos lados, un momento más tarde sintió que alguien lo llamaba por detrás, se giró bruscamente: ¡era él! Él y su mirada hipnotizarte, aunque era más bajo de lo que había imaginado.

- Hola, ¿eres… Erwin? –le preguntó Levi desviando su mirada de él hacia una hoja de papel que sostenía en la mano, Erwin notó que estaba vestido de forma elegante, eso sólo lo hacía lucir más… ¿deseable?  
- Sí, yo soy Erwin Smith –respondió él alargando su mano para estrecharla con la de él, este dudó un momento pero luego correspondió a su saludo, el contacto con su mano sólo le provocó más choques eléctricos-, es un gusto conocerte  
- Soy…  
- Levi –le interrumpió, un segundo más tarde notó lo que había hecho y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, escondiendo su rostro sonrosado.  
- Veo que leíste el estúpido e-mail  
- ¡Oh, claro! Allí decía que te gusta la música y…  
- Si, como sea, ¿vas a mostrarme el lugar? –respondió Levi casi sin notar que el otro se había alterado.  
- Si, hay mucho por ver… como, no sé: el salón de artes, el taller de teatro, la sala de música…  
- Vamos allá, si tienes suerte te tocaré una pieza  
- ¿Ah, sí? Eso sería muy…  
- ¿No vienes? –le dijo Levi un momento más tarde, después de alejarse unos pasos  
- ¿Quién sino te mostrará el lugar? –contestó Erwin, más seguro.

Desde ese momento se había propuesto conquistarlo, enamorarlo y amarlo, porque así esas miradas sólo serían para él y esos brazos sólo se enredarían en los suyos. Quizá tardaría mucho o poco, en realidad no importaba si existía la esperanza de fuera correspondido.

••• •••

EL TIMBRE QUE MARCABA EL RECESO LO SACÓ DE SUS RECUERDOS. La mañana sí que se iba bastante rápido. Erwin se enderezó en el escritorio, se levantó y salió de la oficina por el pasillo donde los estudiantes iban y venían, suerte que el salón de Levi estuviera cerca, tenía que ver su mirada otra vez. Tocó a la puerta, pues a él siempre le había molestado que entraran sin avisar, Levi le abrió unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le dijo, volviendo a entrar, dirigiéndose a su silla.  
- Quería verte –respondió Erwin entrando en el salón, cerrando la puerta y yendo hasta su lado, pareció más tranquilo que en la mañana.  
- Qué sorpresa –dijo él sin ponerle atención, fijando de nuevo su mirada en un montón de hojas que tenía enfrente.  
- Hey, Levi…  
- ¿Qué? –dijo sin mirarlo, Erwin le tomó la barbilla y se acercó hasta besarlo, más suavemente que otras veces.

Vaya que a Erwin le gustaba eso, pero, obviamente, Levi siempre tenía que esperar eso de él. Al principio le enfadaba demasiado pero después se acostumbró a que Erwin lo besara cada vez que lo veía. De hecho en algún momento también le gustó eso de él, pero en los últimos tiempos Erwin se había vuelto muy bruto, como si lo deseara más de lo normal, y Levi que seguía sin darle gusto. Aunque esta vez ese besó fue más gentil.

- Estoy ocupado… -respondió Levi apenas despegó sus labios y por fin miró al rubio que tenía enfrente. Erwin no desaprovecho eso y le mantuvo la mirada hasta que el otro volvió a sus papeles.

En eso alguien tocó a la puerta. "Debe ser Hanji" Pensó Erwin. "Otro idiota, qué sorpresa" Pensó Levi.

- Adelante –dijo Levi todavía sin levantar la mirada, aunque ahora estaba distraído por la manera en que Erwin le había besado, de nuevo, comenzó a comparar ese beso con el que le había dado Eren en la mañana. "Malditos" Pensó y se mordió un labio, ignorando que Erwin no despegaba la mirada de él.

- Buenos días, Levi-sensei –dijo Eren al entrar en la habitación, luego vio la escena: Erwin apoyado en el escritorio al lado de Levi, este sentado en su silla… ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Decidió ignorar al director e ir directo hacia Levi, lástima que no podría besarlo como tenía planeado- Le traje un té –añadió después de una pausa en que se quedó contemplando la escena, ahora iba más seguro. No podía desaprovechar ese momento.

Levi siguió con la mirada a Eren, hasta que este puso la taza al otro lado derecho del escritorio y se quedó allí parado observándole. Miró al lado izquierdo y se encontró con Erwin… ¿De verdad no podían dejarlo respirar un rato?

- Eren, regresa más tarde, Levi y yo estamos ocupados –le dijo Erwin a Eren con desdén  
- Yo iba a decir lo mismo, señor –respondió Eren con voz firme, afinando la mirada hacia el director  
- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer una afirmación como esa?  
- Como dije, tengo asuntos que discutir con Levi-sensei  
- Pues espera un poco, regresa con tus amigos  
- No esa clase de asuntos –dijo en tono sarcástico, soltando una risita. Erwin se quedó aún más confundido y Levi lo maldijo. Oh, claro, hasta cierto punto tendría que decirle que lo había hecho con Eren… No, de hecho no tenía por qué darle explicaciones cuando no sostenían ninguna relación sólida y Eren… Eren no era como él, sí, también lo miraba de forma lasciva pero a través de esos ojos verdes eso no lucía tan sucio, era más bien protector, ¡oh, sus celos! Al parecer el chico no había tardado en darse cuenta de su extraña relación con Erwin. Si tenía suerte incluso el mocoso le ayudaría a salir de ella, pero… ¿a qué costo? ¿Salir con él?  
"Al diablo… Habrá que intentarlo" Pensó, embozando una ligera sonrisa.  
- Basta, par de idiotas –intervino Levi, ¿acaso estos tipos estaban dispuestos a pelearse por él? Suponiendo que fuera así: Erwin no se dejaría por nada del mundo y Eren… Eren combatiría, a su modo. Se enderezó en la silla y vio como los dos lo miraban atentamente, confusos.  
- ¿Qué quiere este chico, Levi? –le dijo Erwin, confundido. Si bien no entendía la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de él. Hasta entonces había luchado por Levi sin ninguna competencia fija…  
- Yo quiero a Heichou –respondió Eren y, así sin más se acercó a Levi acercando su barbilla a la suya para estampar un beso, Erwin se desmoronó.

_**^^ ¿Qué les pareció? **_  
_**¿Me dejarían un lindo review con su opinión?**_  
_**Preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones y demás también se aceptan. **_

_**Gracias por leer** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^  
**_  
_**Y... *redoble de tambores* Está decidido: este fic es... ¡ERURI!**_  
_**Créanme que al principio iba a escribir un ereri (sigo amando esa pareja) pero al ir escribiendo esta, **_  
_**y gracias a sus sugerencias, esto se convirtió en Eruri. **_  
_**Andy Jaeger, .5, (y todas las que me olviden) *-* Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! **_  
_**Me ayudaron mucho a darle rumbo a esta historia. **_  
_**Y descuiden... todas sus peticiones serán cumplidas próximamente. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**•••**_

- ¿Cómo…? –dijo Erwin en cuanto Eren despegó sus labios de Levi, que lucía un tanto sonrosado, hacía bastante tiempo que no se ponía así con él. Aun así Levi apartó a Eren enseguida, bueno, eso siempre lo hacía con él…  
- No lo sé, Eren es un idiota, igual que tú, creo –respondió Levi tratando de que no se le saliera de las manos, se levantó y se colocó delante del escritorio, Eren dio un paso hacia él.  
- Oh, no… ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Él es sólo un niño, Levi. Sin embargo, él te beso sin permiso… -"o sea… él es el dominante" Pensó esto último pero no lo dijo. Por un momento lejos de provocarle celos le preocupaba el muchacho.  
- Eso no importará –respondió Eren, aprovechándose de su posición y rodeando a Levi con sus brazos, este sólo gruño, pero no se movió enseguida, vaya que ser de esa altura siempre le molestaba-, ¿por qué lo dice? Usted no está saliendo con él, ¿o sí?  
- JA, ¿Crees que puedes llegar así como si nada y robarme a MI Levi? –dijo Erwin, levantándose del escritorio, al diablo el muchacho, este ya no tenía un pelo de inocente. Además, ¡Levi no era suyo!  
- ¿SU Levi?... –le dijo Eren, pegándose más a él, su aroma lo estaba embriagando en ese momento, aunque un momento más y Levi apartó sus brazos y salió del salón, maldiciendo mentalmente a los dos.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, desgraciadamente era la hora del receso y todos los estudiantes se paseaban aquí y allá, los amontonados pensamientos cruzaban su mente como flechas lanzadas a sus puntos más débiles. "Erwin…" Pensó primero, invocando involuntariamente las veces que en el rubio le robaba un beso –que era casi siempre al verlo-, el rose de esos labios con los suyos le había causado choques eléctricos antes, el tacto con sus manos, los grandes brazos que lo envolvían completo… Le gustaba esa sensación, le había gustado Erwin, eso no se podía negar. Y ahora, en los últimos tiempos –es decir, después que se habían reencontrado- nunca le había dado oportunidad de verdad para probar eso de nuevo… ¿Acaso era eso lo que lo había aventado a hacerlo con Eren? ¿Cabía la idea de que estuviera tan urgido de eso como para poder caer en las garras del ojiverde? Pero, entonces, ¿qué sentía en realidad por Eren? Nunca se había entregado a nadie así de fácil. Su historia con él era más corta: alumno-maestro. ¡Joder, eso no tenía sentido!

Estaba tan perdido en su mundo que chocó con alguien al ir caminando: Hanji… Lo que faltaba.

- ¡Hola, Levi! –le dijo ella, alegre, y movió rápidamente la mano derecha detrás de su espalda, estaba buscando a Erwin para entregarle la extraña fórmula. No tenía planeado toparse con Levi, pero al observarlo más de cerca descubrió su frustración, aunque no dijo nada acerca de ello, claro, ya sabía que a él le encantaba que le preguntaran por cómo se sentía… pufff ¡Pan comido!  
- Fíjate por donde vas –dijo Levi, desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos  
- Tú también estabas algo distraído, ¿no? ¡Vamos, Levi! ¡Anímate un poco, hombre!  
- Si me disculpas… -respondió rodeándola y siguiendo su camino.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Es decir, siempre me insultas aunque sea una vez… ¿pasó algo entre tú y Erwin?  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo –al menos tenía claro que la persona con quien menos quería discutir eso era Hanji, por lo que siguió caminando, pero ella lo tomó de la mano un paso después.  
- ¡No, Levi! Vamos, tienes que contarme qué paso –le dijo en tono alegre jalándolo hasta un salón continúo, curiosamente era el de ella, el laboratorio con todos sus cachivaches. Levi no dijo nada, lo que sólo confirmó las sospechas de Hanji (antes había hecho lo mismo y él la había golpeado), ya en el salón se sentaron en unos bancos frente a una mesa alta donde Hanji tenía un montón de tubos de ensayo, vasos, un mechero y frascos con sustancias coloridas por todos lados. "Que desorden" Pensó Levi de inmediato. Unos minutos más tarde Hanji le dijo:  
- Dime, Levi… ¿Erwin te pidió de nuevo salir con él?  
- No exactamente, es más complicado de lo que te imaginas.  
- ¿Por? –se alegró de que Levi estuviera tan tranquilo y a la vez se sintió preocupada por él- Sé que su relación es MUY complicada pero nunca te había visto así, es bastante curioso… - añadió un segundo después, intentando no burlarse.

Levi se quedó un momento observando el lugar, Hanji pensó que, si quería que le contara, lo que me menos necesitaba era presionarlo, así que no dijo nada por unos minutos. Levi de debatía entre contarle y no, ¿al final le ayudaría en algo? Concluyó que no tendría nada que perder, de hecho Hanji estaría muy interesada en su historia, ya que no la conocía completa. Quizá si comenzaba por allí…

•••

- Si lo conoces bien, él no regresará en un buen rato, así que… -dijo Erwin después de una pausa, Eren cruzó los brazos, no lo derrotarían así de fácil- Aclaremos las cosas, te aseguro que tú no estás enamorado de Rivaille, lo que sientes es sólo una tontería acorde a tu edad.  
- ¿Y usted qué sabe? –desafió, estaba dispuesto a todo.  
- Soy mayor que tú, he pasado más tiempo con él, tú sólo eres otro estudiante que está enamorado de su sensei  
- Jajajaja –rio Eren con ironía, al parecer Erwin no sabía nada de lo sucedido en los últimos días  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –respondió el otro, extrañado.  
- Yo besé a Levi-sensei…  
- Claro, genio, lo vi hace unos momentos. Vaya que si crees que con eso me harás a un lado, estás equivocado.  
- ¿Y si le dijera que lo hicimos? En el este salón justamente… Aún recuerdo los gemidos de Levi… -respondió acercándose al escritorio y acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos. Erwin levantó el puño y lo lanzó contra él.

•••

Levi se levantó del banco y dio un par de pasos hasta un pequeño armario ubicado en una esquina del salón, luego le ofreció a Hanji un trapero y unos guantes de plástico.  
- ¿Quieres que limpie? ¿Justo ahora? –respondió ella mirando el gran desorden del laboratorio.  
- Muévete, no tengo todo el día para decirte lo que paso –le dijo en él en tono serio, sin mirarla  
- Ah… ¡Sí! Yo limpio, tú cuentas…  
- Veamos… -entonces le contó cómo había conocido a Erwin, Hanji escuchaba atentamente, casi sin poner atención a la limpieza- … Y entonces llegamos a la sala de música, que aunque no era muy grande tenía un piano…  
- ¿Y le tocaste una canción? –Interrumpió Hanji- ¡Qué romántico!  
- Tsk, guarda silencio, cuatrojos.  
- Oh, lo siento, sigue…  
- Y sí, sí toque un buen rato el piano mientras Erwin me observa silencioso, yo casi me había olvidado de su presencia hasta que el muy bruto se sentó a mi lado cuando estaba a mitad de la pieza, yo sólo pare de tocar en seco y él me miro, arrepentido y dijo: "Lo siento, es que tus dedos se mueven tan rápido…, quería verlo más de cerca" Y yo le dije que la próxima vez lo golpearía y él sólo se rio.  
Unas semanas más tarde me había acostumbrado a estar con él, de hecho no hicimos buenos amigos pero quién diría que las intenciones de Erwin eran otras: una tarde, luego de las clases, me encontraba en la sala de música, tocando tranquilamente, estaba tan sumido en eso que no noté que él llego y me abrazó por detrás, rodeándome con sus grandes brazos, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar tomó mi mentón en su mano y me besó…  
- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Su primer beso…! –gritó Hanji sin controlarse, logrando que Levi le lanzara lo primero que su mano alcanzó: un tubo en ensayo pequeño, Hanji guardó silencio de nuevo y siguió limpiando, Levi continúo con la historia:  
- Erwin me dijo más tarde que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería salir conmigo, yo acepté luego de varios días, y por el resto de mi estancia como intercambio fuimos novios.  
- ¿Y después? ¿Sólo te marchaste y ya? ¡Lo dejaste!  
- Tenía que hacerlo, idiota, había pasado casi un año desde que no veía a mi familia.  
- Seguro, seguro, pero… ¿tú lo amabas?

Un timbrazo marcó el fin de la primera clase luego del receso, Levi miró la hora y sin despedirse salió del laboratorio, Hanji aventó los utensilios a un lado y salió tras él, alcanzándolo unos metros más adelante, esta vez Levi sí le dio un manotazo pero ella lo esquivó.  
- Tienes que responder a eso, enano –le dijo sosteniéndole el puño frente a su rostro, Levi lo aflojó, cruzó los brazos, y dijo, con una ligerísima sonrisa que borró enseguida:  
- Si, idiota, yo lo amaba… –y no dando tiempo a Hanji de procesar las palabras añadió: - Años más tarde nos reencontramos en esta escuela y desde entonces Erwin me ha pedido que regresemos  
- ¿Y por qué no lo haces, enano? Si dices que lo amas, ¿cuál es el bendito problema, eh?

Pero Levi se giró y siguió su camino, Hanji ya no lo buscó, pensó que con eso tenía bastante para deducir el resto ella sola: de seguro Levi le había dicho a Erwin que lo suyo no había sido más que un noviazgo común, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocado, claramente. Sin embargo Erwin no se había rendido desde entonces… "Ambos se aman, entonces esto no les hará daño" Pensó mientras regresaba al laboratorio y sostenía en la mano el pequeño tubo de ensayo con la fórmula para Erwin.

•••

Eren se paralizó ante el puño de Erwin, que había parado un centímetro antes de chocarse con su cara.

- Mira, Eren –le dijo el rubio con voz firme, apartando su puño de él-, esto es simple: apártate de Levi…  
- No, no lo haré –le interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que preparaba sus manos para soltarle un golpe si era necesario.  
- ¿Qué? Escucha, Eren, y hazlo atentamente porque de lo contrario no sé qué te haré… -paró un segundo para mirarlo y le dijo: - Levi ME ama, cosa que no sucede contigo y sé lo que estás pensando "sí, nosotros lo hicimos", pero, ¿y qué? Nuestro amor es más grande, no será difícil superar esta. Así que, y te lo digo de una vez: SOY CAPAZ DE LO QUE SEA –hizo énfasis en estas palabras a la vez que miraba sus ojos-, NO te acerques a él.  
- Bien, bien –respondió Eren, casi sin hacer caso a su amenaza-, entendí… Pero –añadió un segundo más tarde-, si piensa que con eso me detendré… puff… qué gracioso, lo creí más amenazador con esa cara. No se ofenda pero, creo Levi "siente" algo de simpatía hacia mí, ¿cómo manejará eso, director? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué hará si resulta que usted es que el estorba para que él sea feliz?  
- No quieres saberlo –respondió sin derrumbarse ante las preguntas.  
- Vaya… En tal caso, ¿qué le parecería si dejamos que él decida? Sería justo, el que no sea elegido deberá desaparecer de su vida para siempre –Erwin rio con ironía y respondió:  
- Tú no estás a mi nivel, ten en cuenta eso. Pero… haremos una excepción esta vez, dejaré que él decida, sólo para que te tragues tus palabras y nos dejes en paz de una vez  
- Estoy de acuerdo –y le tendió su mano para estrecharla, Erwin hizo lo mismo. Ahora ambos tenían un trato.

•••

- Aquí tienes, no te encontré a la hora del receso –le dijo Hanji a Erwin a la hora de la salida entregándole el tubo con la fórmula, estaban en la oficina de este último.  
- Ah, sí, gracias –respondió él, desviando su mirada hacia el tubito, ahora dudaba de usarlo o no…  
- ¿Dónde estuviste? A esa hora me encontré con Levi, parecía bastante alterado, ¿qué sucedió esta vez?  
- Alguien más quiere salir con él, eso sucede.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pero quién…?  
- No lo creerás, es estudiante de Levi, su nombre es Eren.  
- ¡Oh! Lo conozco… ¡Espera…! ¿Cómo que quiere salir con Levi?  
- Así es, está loco. Pero si tenemos que pasar por esto, lo haremos, de hecho esto me acercará más a Levi.  
- Él me contó su historia… ¿Cómo fue que se distanciaron tanto?  
- El tiempo, algo simplemente hizo que todo fuera diferente, ya no éramos los estudiantes escondiéndose en la sala de música para besarse indiscretamente… ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!  
- Él no me contó eso, debió de suprimir muchos detalles entonces…  
- Es posible, hay mucho que decir…  
- ¿Le darás esa cosa ahora? –dijo señalando el tubito.  
- No lo sé, ¿debería…?  
- Haz lo que creas mejor, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –y salió de la oficina.

Erwin se levantó unos minutos más tarde y fue al salón de Levi, y no le gustó lo que encontró allí: Eren frente al escritorio tratando de besar a Levi, que se negaba.

- Hola, ¿de nuevo te está molestando, Levi?  
- Sí, siempre, ya le he dicho tres veces que saque su trasero de mí salón.  
- Ya oíste, es hora de irse, Eren –el muchacho sólo los miró y un minuto más tarde salió, frustrado porque Levi no hubiera querido besarlo.  
- Gracias –le dijo Levi a Erwin cuando estuvieron los dos solos, al momento que se inclinaba en la silla, cruzando las piernas, Erwin se estremeció ante su pose y mirada.  
- Hanji me dijo que le contaste sobre nosotros  
- Ah, sí… -respondió, desinteresado  
- Oye, Levi, ¿quieres tomar un café?  
- Si, de todos modos tenía que hablar contigo.

Más tarde, los dos estaban en la sala de maestros, sentados en unos de los sillones más grandes, aunque el espacio se reducía de lo cerca que estaban. Erwin había pasado su brazo por detrás del cuello de Levi, que sorprendentemente no lo había echado como otras veces.

- Te amo, Levi –le dijo Erwin de repente, Levi sólo lo miró, encogiéndose a su lado, sopesando todavía sus recueros con él... Y esta vez él fue quien buscó sus labios y estampo un cálido beso, si eso no le decía nada, Erwin era un idiota.  
- Yo… -dijo apenas de despegó de él, tenía un gran sonrojo en toda la cara y sentía de nuevo esos pequeños choques eléctricos. Erwin lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sus labios, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que Levi había confirmado sus sentimientos, el que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo lo decía todo.  
- Ahora yo soy el idiota –le dijo Levi cuando despego sus labios del último beso, que había sido más intenso.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque te amo

Y volvió a besarlo, pronto los dos se habían fundido en un gran abrazo, mientras se acomodaban en el sillón entre cada caricia más profunda que la última, pasando del amor al deseo guardado durante tanto tiempo, toda esa lujuria se desbordaba de los dos haciendo que las ropas les oprimieran la piel casi sin dejarlos respirar.

•••  
_**¡Mátenme! Lo dejé en la mejor parte... (muajaja me vengo porque siempre me hacían eso a mí)**_  
_**¿A Erwin se le hará justicia después de tanto tiempo?  
¿Acaso usó la fórmula que le había dado Hanji?  
¿Eren seguirá luchando par bien o para mal?**_

_**Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció? **_  
_**Creo que habrá pelea en el siguiente capítulo... (Andy Jaeger, acertó con lo de la sangre xD)**_

_**Como siempre: agradeceré si me dejan un review con su opinión.**_  
_**(Enserio me ayuda para seguir con la historia) **_

_**Gracias por leer! :* **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! ^^ ¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Aclaro, esto comienza un poco antes de donde terminó el último capítulo. **_

_**Atte.: Kokoa.S**_

~~Capítulo 5~~

Erwin abrió la puerta e hizo una seña a Levi para que pasara, este entró sin mirarlo e inmediatamente se sentó en un sillón con los brazos cruzados, el otro se le acercó después de cerrar suavemente la puerta. Toda la estancia estaba sumida en un silencio impenetrable, gracias a la soledad de la escuela.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? –le preguntó Erwin, sentándose al otro extremo del sillón donde él estaba, su ligera figura apenas y ocupaba el asiento. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón: allí estaba la fórmula que le había regalado Hanji. Y que además era un afrodisiaco…

- Veamos –respondió Levi girando su rostro hacia él, enfocando su filosa mirada por un instante-, sobre lo que pasó esta mañana…

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre Eren? ¿A qué viene eso? –interrumpió el otro, con enfado en la voz de sólo recordar el encuentro que había tenido con el muchacho. Al final el acuerdo era que ambos lucharían por Levi.

- Quiero aclarar algo, primero: el mocoso y yo lo hicimos…

- ¡Oh, claro! –interrumpió de nuevo, con ironía, ¿para qué se lo estaba diciendo? ¿Pretendía que lo aceptara y ya o qué?

- Déjame terminar, imbécil.

- No hace falta, él ya me lo contó todo

- Ese bastardo… ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

- Espera… pensaba que te venía valiendo un bledo mi opinión para tus asuntos, ¿por qué de repente te interesa ahora?

- Tsk… Responde a mi pregunta

- Oh, claro, querido Levi –hizo énfasis en estas últimas palabras-, él me contó que te tomó justamente es ese salón… ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?

- Pues si ya lo sabes, me voy

- ¡No! Es decir… aún quiero hablar contigo, ¿quieres tomar un café? Sé cómo te gusta… -le suplicó mientras sentía el tubo con la fórmula en su bolsillo. De pronto ya no había duda, la utilizaría para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Levi suspiró y volvió a sentarse, Erwin se apresuró a la cafetera y preparó todo para un par de cafés. Cuando estuvieron listos sacó el tubo de su bolsillo y sin pensarlo más lo agregó al café de Levi, por suerte este no lo estaba mirando, como de costumbre.

•••

"_Más tarde, sentados en unos de los sillones más grandes, el espacio se reducía de lo cerca que estaban. Erwin había pasado su brazo por detrás del cuello de Levi, que sorprendentemente no lo había echado como otras veces._

_- Te amo, Levi –le dijo Erwin de repente, Levi sólo lo miró, encogiéndose a su lado, esta vez él buscó sus labios y estampo un cálido beso, si eso no le decía nada, Erwin era un idiota._

_- Yo… -dijo apenas de despegó de él, tenía un gran sonrojo en toda la cara y sentía de nuevo esos pequeños choques eléctricos. Erwin lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sus labios, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que Levi había confirmado sus sentimientos, el que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo lo decía todo._

_- Ahora yo soy el idiota –le dijo Levi cuando despego sus labios del último beso, que había sido más intenso._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque te amo_

_Y volvió a besarlo, pronto los dos se habían fundido en un gran abrazo, mientras se acomodaban en el sillón entre cada caricia más profunda que la última."_

"Te debo una, Hanji…" Pensó Erwin mientras saboreaba los labios de Levi.

- Espera… -dijo Levi después de un largo beso, estaba recostado en el sofá con el rubio encima, este casi no le hizo caso y dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando una visible marca rojiza, esa manzana de Adán que sobresalía con claridad resultaba sensual en la actual posición de Levi- ¡Espera un momento, joder! –añadió un minuto después al ver que Erwin no le hacía caso, esta vez apoyó sus bazos a los lados del torso de Levi y dijo, seductoramente:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Debo ir más rápido? Tranquilo… -esa vista definitivamente lo excitaba cada vez más, quería tomarlo lo más pronto posible. Había esperado DEMASIADO para eso, y no lo haría por más. Y sin dejarlo responder volvió a hundirse en su cuello, dejando una serie de besos mientras desataba la corbata y hacía a un lado la camisa, revelando el torso fuerte y marcado, siguió moviéndose por toda esa área, jugando con los erectos pezones y haciendo marcas rojizas por todo el abdomen, como dejando claro a quién le pertenecía ese cuerpo. Levi gemía debajo de él, con el rostro más rojo a cada instante.

- Te dije que esperes… -le dijo seriamente

- ¿Pero por qué? Está bien… Lo haremos de otro modo…

- ¡No! Déjame tomar un poco de aire… aquí hace mucho calor… ¡Y no ese calor!

- ¿Te sientes mal? –entonces se enderezó, Levi se levantó lentamente mientras se abrochaba la camisa, Erwin no despegaba un ojo de él. "¿Qué pasó? Se suponía que esa cosa lo haría ponerse más cachondo…" Pensó.

Y sin decir nada más salió de allí, Erwin lo siguió al instante. Levi caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, llegando a un área verde, el cielo estaba pintado de azul, sin ninguna nube a la vista y hacía una brisa refrescante. Se tiró debajo del primer árbol que encontró, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y tenía mucho sueño. Repasó mentalmente los últimos momentos, ¿por qué le había dicho que lo amaba? Y encima había dejado que lo tocara después… Bueno, quizá todo lo había hecho impulsivamente, pero, de todos modos, él no se portaba así.

Entonces se sintió enfadado, cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos detrás de su nuca, mandando todo al diablo por un momento, de verdad que tenía tanto sueño… Cuando Erwin llegó se arrodilló a su lado, Levi tenía el cabello despeinado y le caía sobre el rostro sin ningún orden, pronto notó que se había quedado dormido.

- Oye, Levi… -le susurró tiernamente al oído, pero su amado yacía profundamente dormido.

Trató de despertarlo pero luego de varios intentos se dio por vencido, decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su casa, así que lo cargó como a una princesa y lo llevó hasta su coche donde lo recostó en el asiento trasero, cuidando que no despertara. Justo cuando iba a marcharse recordó que debía de recoger las cosas de Levi, de hecho no importaba si las dejaba pero él se las reclamaría más tarde. Regresó por ellas, cerciorándose de no olvidar nada. Volvió al estacionamiento, subió al auto, miró por encima de su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa, vaya que Levi era adorable cuando estaba dormido.

Mientras manejaba se le antojó pensar que algo andaba mal, es decir, Levi nunca se dormía así por así, ¿había sido entonces a causa de la "fórmula"…? Tendría que llamar a Hanji más tarde para preguntárselo. De cualquier forma no todo había salido mal, al contrario: Levi lo había aceptado al fin. Sonrió para sí y de nuevo miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con su amado.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Levi, aunque le costó encontrar las lleves en el portafolios. Otra vez, lo llevó en brazos hasta su lecho, donde lo depositó suavemente, él seguía profundamente dormido. Lo besó en la frente, luego de cubrirlo con una sábana y salió de la habitación. Como de seguro cuando Levi se levantara haría cientos de preguntas suicidas se quedó en la casa, notó que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, eso no le sorprendía. Entonces llamó a Hanji, al momento que también se tumbaba en unos de los sillones de la sala. La estancia daba un aire fresco con las paredes pintadas de color hueso y las cortinas color miel que ocultaban una gran ventana detrás de una pantalla plana mediana, también había un librero y varios artilugios curiosos de guerra.

- ¿Aló? –dijo Hanji al otro lado del teléfono

- Hola, Han… -dijo Erwin en tono alegre

- Suenas diferente… ¡Cuéntame qué pasó! –le interrumpió ella, divertida

- Algo salió mal, la fórmula esa…

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Querías algo más fuerte? Vaya picaron que eres… -interrumpió de nuevo

- ¡No! Digo… ¡Déjame hablar!

- Ya, bien, dime

- Levi cayó inmediatamente dormido después de tomar esa cosa, pero…

- Oh, vaya, eso explica…

- ¿Eh?

- Creo que me equivoque de tubo, te di a ti un somnífero, por eso el enano se durmió enseguida. ¡Oh, qué bueno que llamaste ahora!

- Ya veo… ¿pero qué tiene de bueno?

- Es que el somnífero era para mí, estaba probando cosas para dormir… Y justo ahora estaba a punto de tomarme la fórmula que era para ti

- Ah, bueno…

- Te daré la correcta mañana, tú tranquilo, galán

- Descuida, creo que ya no la necesito

- ¿Así que solucionaron las cosas sin sexo…? Qué divertido…

- ¡Oye!

- Adiós, Erwin, mañana me cuentas con TODOS los detalles

- Hasta luego, Han… Suerte…

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en el sofá, le cruzó la idea de ir y dormirse al lado de Levi, aunque no cabía duda de que cuando despertara la golpearía por haberlo drogado… Sin embargo lucía tan… adorable, tierno de esa manera. "Vale la pena" Pensó y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, apagó todas las luces y se adentró, medio cayéndose en la oscuridad hasta que dio con la cama, una ventana del otro lado inundaba todo con luz lunar. Se recostó al lado de Levi, aspirando su delicioso aroma y pronto también se quedó dormido.

•••

La fría brisa de la mañana movía las cortinas ligeramente e inundaba con sombras proyectadas gracias a los primeros rayos de día la habitación. Levi abrió los ojos lentamente, descubriendo que estaba en su habitación más tarde, lo curioso era que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí… Se enderezó, mirando hacia todos lados: todo estaba en orden. Entonces, ¿cómo mierdas…?

"Erwin" Un flechazo de pensamiento le hizo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, mientras se miraba el cuerpo, toqueteándose el mismo. Se quitó la camisa y descubrió una serie de marcas rojizas, frenéticamente corrió hasta el baño y se tiró agua en el rostro, al observarse en el espejo encontró la marca en su cuello. "Ese bastardo…" Pensó mientras se metía en la regadera, casi sin notar que el agua estaba fría. Esa tarea le llevó más de lo normal.

•••

- ¡Felicidades! –le dijo Hanji a Erwin, estaban en la oficina de este último.

- Sigo pensando que no debí marcharme de su casa… -respondió Erwin en tono preocupado. En la mañana se había marchado antes de que Levi despertara, excusándose mentalmente con cientos de cosas que debía hacer… Pronto notó que estaba equivocado, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejar a Levi después de que lo "drogó"?

- Yo también, eso no estuvo bien, muchachote

- Creo que cuando llegue…

- ¿Cuándo llegue quién, grandísimo idiota? –su voz los sacó a los dos de la temerosa calma con que esperaban su llegada, nadie dijo nada mientras Levi entraba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta, Hanji salió huyendo diciendo que se le hacía tarde para algo y de un segundo a otro ya estaban los dos solos, otra vez…- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? –dijo en ese tono asesino que tenía, señalando la marca rojiza en su cuello

- Te lo hice ayer después de que me dijiste… -lo peor en esos momentos sería mentirle así que le contó todo lo sucedido en la tarde, incluido que se había quedado dormido –no el por qué-, que lo había llevado a su casa y después se había marchado en la mañana.

Cuando terminó su relato Levi buscó en su interior una miserable razón para no matarlo allí mismo y entonces recordó: él lo amaba. Sin embargo eso no significaba que se lo dejaría pasar, al contario: lo pagaría de la peor forma, tal vez así aprendiera a no jugar con él…

- Lo lamento –le dijo Erwin después de una pausa, Levi estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de él, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué lamentas? ¿No haber podido violarme o haberte marchado?

Y enseguida salió de allí, dejando a Erwin pensando en estas dos últimas preguntas. Vaya lo haría pagar por todo eso.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para Levi, no podía negar que había descansado de maravilla. A la hora del receso se topó con Eren, que tenía clase con él luego. El muchacho lo saludó alegremente, y sólo se quedó con él a pasar el rato, nadie decía nada y pasados diez minutos Levi rompió el silencio.

- Vete, mocoso, estás perdiendo el tiempo

- Nop –respondió Eren tranquilamente, ya había llamado su atención, que era lo que quería principalmente- me gusta estar con usted, por si no lo ha notado

- Eres raro –respondió luego de otra pausa, de hecho no le incomodaba estar con el muchacho, así por otro rato nadie dijo nada, y de nuevo Levi rompió el silencio, impulsivamente:- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Por el momento, lo que usted me quiera dar, después… no lo sé

- Mira, Eren, contigo no andaré por rodeos como con Erwin –puso un tono de enfado en su voz, el muchacho lo notó y lo anotó mentalmente.

- Solo aclararé algo –dijo Eren por encima de su voz- yo no descansaré hasta tenerlo a usted

- Ya he escuchado eso antes

- Hoy está algo extraño, sensei… ¿Qué le hizo esta vez el director?

- Pues… intentó violarme, ah y además…

Eren no lo dejó terminar porque ya iba saliendo por la puerta, Levi se levantó y fue tras él, Eren iba hacia la oficina de Erwin, donde entró sin tocar y sin previo aviso tiró a Erwin al piso y luego lo pateó, causándole algunos moretones, luego se montó encima de él y remató con algunos izquierdazos, dejándole la cara algo sangrante. Levi llegó a tiempo para observar y no hizo nada, pues se lo merecía, la única desventaja era qué pediría Eren después, así que se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

- No, ni se te ocurra –le dijo a Erwin cuando este se reponía de los golpes y tomaba a Eren para golpearlo, este lo miró, extrañado y soltó al muchacho, que se acomodó la camisa y se paró al lado de Levi.

- Muy bien, ya tienes lo que querías –le dijo Erwin a Eren, este sonrió y Levi pareció algo confundido.

•••

_**Vaya, creo que no les gustó que esto fuera Eruri o.o Y como es Mi PRIMER FIC, lo cambiaré a Ereri. **_

_**(He allí la razón no que hubiera Lemon en este capítulo, pero lo habrá más adelante…) **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! Les agradeceré si me dejan un lindo review, acepto lo que sea: criticas buenas y malas, sugerencias, tomatazos, flores, chocolates, una orden de restricción… Lo que sea que quieran no duden en decírmelo. **_

_**Atte.: Kokoa. S**_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! ^^ Lamento actualizar hasta hoy, pero lo bueno es que este capítulo es más largo.  
Atte.: Kokoa _

* * *

~~Capítulo VI~~

-Sal de aquí, Eren –comentó Levi apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El muchacho dudó en obedecerlo pues Erwin no paraba de fulminarlo con la mirada, quién sabe qué estaría pensando hacer con Levi, finalmente se resignó y dijo:

- Esperaré afuera, llámeme si me necesita –y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Erwin se acomodó la ropa y sentándose en su silla, comentó, categórico:

- Esto no era necesario, ¿qué lograrás con esto, eh? –Levi, con movimientos elegantes se sentó delante de él y respondió:

- ¿Qué querías? Sigo dudando de lo que sucedió anoche, deberías habértelo esperado

- Pero no de Eren

- Yo no lo mandé, él vino por su cuenta.

- Oh, ya veo. Aún cree que te apartará de mí –y extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Levi, este le dio un manotazo y dijo:

- Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz de lograr.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Erwin reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido, percatándose de que aparentemente no había avanzado en absoluto, como siempre, quizá incluso había logrado que Levi se consiguiera al guardaespaldas que desde hace tanto tiempo buscaba.

- ¿No crees que lo nuestro ya se fue a la mierda, Erwin? Tú y yo ya no somos ni seremos nada nunca más, me gusta que lo entendieras, deja de herirte tú solo. Este masoquismo tuyo ya llegó bastante lejos

- No hables tan pronto

- Lo dicho está dicho. Ya me cansé de ti, afortunadamente he encontrado algo nuevo, me concentraré en eso, no me importa lo que digas

- Tú dijiste…

- Lo que haya dicho fue verdad en otro tiempo, si en serio me amas aceptarás esto

- Dije que nunca me rendiría, y no lo haré

- Púdrete entonces, yo te lo advertí –y se levantó dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba de regreso con Eren –que ahora daba el aspecto de perro guardián- el timbre marcó el fin del descanso. El muchacho estaba inquieto pensando en lo que posiblemente habían hablado aquellos dos, pese a eso se sentía alegre porque Levi lo hubiera dejado estar con él, alomejor ganárselo no estaba demasiado lejos. Unos metros antes de entrar en el salón se giró hacia él y dijo:

- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Eren?

- Lo que usted quiera –respondió el castaño con naturalidad, logrando que Levi se sonrosara. Le dedicó una mirada seductora y agregó:- Se nos hace tarde, sensei

Dio un par de pasos pero lo Levi lo alcanzó, tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Tarde? Qué excusa tan pobre se te ocurrió –y lo jaló hasta él. Eren sintió enseguida los choques corriendo en su interior- Te daré una oportunidad, espérame a la salida en el estacionamiento.

Y lo apartó ligeramente para seguir su camino, Eren sonrió.

•••

Erwin acudió a la enfermería, maldiciendo mentalmente a Eren, vaya que sí lo había golpeado con fuerza y para colmo no había podido defenderse… ¡Ah! ¡Cómo lo carcomía la ira entonces! ¡Venganza! Aclamaba una parte de él, ya estaba bueno que el muchacho anduviera metiendo su cuchara en sus asuntos. ¡Tenía que ponerle fin! Aunque quizá no sólo era Eren… Es decir, Levi lo había dejado, incluso le había dicho que lo dejara por la paz, ¿no era esa suficiente excusa para asegurar de que ya nunca podría recuperarlo? Inconscientemente la pregunta decisiva apareció en su mente, la que en realidad debía responder de una vez: "¿Debo luchar por él?"

¿Debía luchar por él? ¿En serio valía la pena aguantar más desgracias sólo por él? ¿Todo el tiempo que había invertido en ello había servido de algo?

La respuesta: no, en todo ese jodido tiempo no había logrado avanzar en nada significativo, por lo que, si lo veía de otra forma ese tiempo era espacio perdido, echado a la basura. Y todo lo que había soportado por "estar a su lado", ¡nunca había estado con él realmente! Él simplemente ignoraba cuánto amor se le otorgaba, lo despreciaba y, en todo caso, nunca lo correspondía, así de cruel era él. Pero también estaba su lado sensible, amable, aquel que sólo él había logrado encontrar en lo más profundo de él, quizá eso era lo que lo había impulsado a luchar, eso era lo que algunos llamarían "esperanza" La miserable posibilidad de que algún día todo hubiera valido la pena.

Pero ahora esa posibilidad era como la luz de una vela derretida a punto de ser apagada por la brisa de la tarde, así de frágil. ¿Y si la apagaba? Apagarla y encender una nueva. Olvidar y buscar otra meta. Levantarse y seguir caminando. Porque sólo así se decidían las cosas: las dejas o las sigues.

¿Abandonar? Sí, una forma común de llamarlo. Así que, después de tanto tiempo lo dejaría, ya con la única esperanza del viejo dicho: "Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es tuyo; sino, nunca lo fue" Si eso era lo que Levi quería… Lo haría por él, como su última voluntad.

•••

Eren estuvo distraído las clases que siguieron, "una oportunidad…" No dejaba de repasar lo que Levi le había dicho. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la salida se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, evadiendo las preguntas de Mikasa sobre su extraño comportamiento. Esperó bajo la sombre de un árbol, y cuando vio a Levi sonrió invocando todo lo que le provocaba.

- Hola, sensei… -dijo Eren, algo atontado

- Deja eso… Dime Levi

- Como quieras, Levi

- Vámonos, aquí hay muchos oídos escuchando

Caminaron hasta un automóvil negro, era un modelo actual y elegante. Levi buscó las llaves en su portafolio, subió al volante e indicó a Eren que ocupara el asiento del copiloto, encendió el vehículo, que rugió al momento que Levi ponía música. Entonces miró por fin a Eren y preguntó, bajando la música hasta que pareciera un relajante fondo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tienes toda la tarde –preguntó mientras buscaba algo detrás de él, se aproximó a la guantera ignorando que Eren seguía allí y la abrió para tomar unos lentes oscuros, la cerró y se los puso, acomodándose en el asiento. Eren se estremeció antes su cercanía y su oferta, tardó un minuto en responder pero dijo, muy seguro:

- Vayamos al cine

- Típico de un mocoso… Como sea, está bien –y puso en marcha el auto enseguida.

Pasaron todo el camino hablando sobre películas, descubriendo que coincidían en algunas ideas o de plano eran polos negativos en otras. Cuando llegaron al lugar, estacionaron el coche lejos del sol, Levi se quitó la corbata y el saco, pues tenía algo de calor, además de que se vería raro que Eren anduviera con alguien mayor que él, finalmente recordó que importaba un bledo lo que pensara la gente, no debía preocuparse por eso a menos que fuera necesario. Caminaron hasta el establecimiento rodeado de tiendas de todo tipo, seguían discutiendo pero ahora sobre actores y demás. Eren no dejaba de buscar la oportunidad para tomar a Levi de la mano, el pelinegro parecía más joven y sensual de esa forma, en especial con los lentes negros.

- Qué sorpresa, sólo hay mierda en la cartelera –comentó Levi cuando llegaron al cine, el olor a palomitas y dulces en el aire le asqueaba un poco, en especial por la gran cantidad de gente allí.

- No, no tanto, esa parece buena –respondió Eren, disfrutando de su compañía, señalando el título en la pared de posters de películas.

- Ah, bueno.

Se formaron en una fila mediana para comprar las entradas, Levi se había quitado los lentes y colgado en su camisa, Eren no dejaba de mirarlo y de momento lo tomó de la mano, el otro no se dio cuanta hasta poco después. Eren compró las entradas –a Levi le dio lo mismo- y como faltaba un rato para que iniciara se pasaron un buen rato curioseando en las tiendas de todo tipo, pronto hallaron una de instrumentos musicales, Levi se acercó inmediatamente a un lago piano de cola, y se quedó un buen rato mirándolo hasta que Eren llegó y preguntó:

- ¿Sabes tocar, Levi?

- Sí… Aunque hace mucho que no toco uno

- Me gustaría escucharte –dijo Eren rodeándolo con los brazos, Levi gruño un poco por el contacto pero terminó aceptándolo, aquellos brazos eran muy cómodos, una extraña sensación lo recorrió y le hizo cambiar su ceño fruncido por una ligera sonrisa. Eren también sonrió y se quedaron así unos minutos, sin decir nada, pues no era necesario.

- Algún día –comentó Levi, girándose para mirar a Eren

- Esperaré, vamos, ya va a comenzar –respondió Eren y salieron de la tienda tomados de la mano y no se soltaron ni siquiera cuando llegaron al cine o cuando entraron a la sala, así pasaron gran parte la película, a la que Eren no ponía mucha atención, Levi lo notó y en rápido movimiento hizo a un lado el brazo del asiento, acorrucándose más junto a Eren que cruzó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Pensó que Levi podría ser lo que quisiera si se lo proponía, como en ese momento. Llegado el momento acercó el fino mentón hacia sus labios, besándolo suavemente, apenas un rose, que después fue creciendo hasta que ambos estaban jugando con las lenguas quedándose sin respiración. Cuando terminó la película casi no se dieron cuenta y salieron de la sala aún abrazados, de hecho Levi bien podría parecer de lejos una chica.

Se pasearon por todo el lugar sin ver nada realmente, rato más tarde llegaron hasta un área verde, donde se echaron en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando el atardecer. Seguían hablando, pero ahora sobre cosas personales, gustos y demás.

- Oye, Levi –"nunca me acostumbraré a decirle así"-, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo entonces?

- Me refiero a que si quieres ser mi novio

- Dije que te daría una oportunidad –respondió él luego de una pausa, Eren enrojeció y comprendió su comportamiento, celebrando en silencio aquella felicidad. Se acercó para besarlo y dijo:

- Me haces muy feliz, Levi

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- Lo que tú quieras, quiero estar contigo -y sonrió para sí.

- Deja eso… Para de una vez

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que dices, las palabras no me agradan desde hace mucho. Es más fácil actuar, ¿no crees? –Eren se abalanzó contra él, Levi entendió más de lo necesario, si no se iban de allí darían un espectáculo.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

- ¡Sí, claro! –respondió Eren y un segundo después agregó, cuando ya estaban levantados:- ¿Allí tiene un piano?

- Sí

- ¿Me tocará una pieza?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya te dije, hace mucho que no toco

- Por favor, para mí –y lo miró, figurándosele a Levi como una carita de perro

- Tsk… Mocoso –dijo él, desviando la mirada.

Llegaron a la casa media hora más tarde, Eren seguía insistiendo a Levi para que le tocara, finalmente, cuando estuvieron en la habitación donde sólo residía un elegante, lago y brillante piano negro Levi aceptó, pese a que en el fondo eso no significaría lo mismo para él que para Eren.

Eren se quedó parado a su lado, observando cómo sus dedos se escurrían en las teclas, haciendo que sonara aquella melodía tan fascinante. Cuando terminó se acercó detrás de él y lo rodeó con los brazos pero fue rechazado inmediatamente, extrañado, vio cómo Levi se levantaba y salía de la habitación, lo siguió pero este ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, tocó a la puerta pero no respondió. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Vete –escuchó su voz desde el interior de la habitación

- No, primero explique porque salió tan repentinamente. Vamos… Levi, tiene que decirlo, sino no sabré qué hacer… -dijo Eren, recargándose en la puerta y resbalando por ella hasta el suelo.

- Entra –anunció Levi después de una larga pausa. Había concluido que de todas formas tendría que contárselo algún día. Eren se levantó y entró en la habitación, sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras Levi estaba parado observando por la ventana, se giró hacia él, acorralándolo en la cama, donde los besos comenzaron otra vez, hasta que ocuparon todo el lugar, Eren sobre Levi, besándolo con pasión disimulando la nota de deseo.

El muchacho trató de controlarse, de otra manera Levi evadiría la pregunta por más tiempo, así que en una pausa comento:

- ¿Desde cuándo no tocabas el piano? –Levi ladeó la cabeza y respondió:

- Años, creo. ¿Para qué quieres saber? Ya me escuchaste

- No sé… Me gustaría que lo hicieras otra vez, eres muy bueno

- ¿Para ti?

- Ajá –y volvió a besarlo como había estado haciendo todo ese rato. Pero a Levi le había afectado tocar, él lo sabía, sino estuviera más concentrado en él. No quiso presionarlo y se recostó a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos y besando sus cabellos.

- Eren… -dijo Levi luego de una pausa.

- ¿Sí?

- No pierdas la esperanza, tocaré algún otro día

- Gracias, Levi.

Levi iba echarlo desde el principio pero ahora estaba demasiado cómodo para decir nada, por lo que en poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

•••

Por unos días Erwin se mantuvo alejado de Levi, buscando el momento oportuno para hablar y aclarar todo, aun sabiendo que entre más tiempo pasaba más era la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre, sin embargo ya había luchado lo que tenía que luchar, lo único que bastaba era decirlo en voz alta.

Un jueves terminadas las clases se presentó la oportunidad, luego de que hubieran salido de una reunión con los demás maestros, Erwin se acercó a Levi y le pidió que se quedara un momento más, él no dijo nada, pues ya imaginaba qué querría.

- Se aprende más del fracaso, ¿no lo crees? –Le preguntó cuando por fin estuvieron solos en la sala de maestros

- Cierto –respondió Erwin, sentándose al lado de él, aunque no tan cerca-. Dejando de lado eso, quiero aclarar algo, ¿sí?

- Vamos, viejo, ¿es que no te cansas de lo mismo? –contestó Levi, cruzando los brazos y desviando su filosa mirada hacia él.

- Supongo que no, ¿puedes escuchar lo que voy a decirte?

- Adelante –concedió con calma.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz, aunque eso me cuente a mí –Levi cambió un poco su semblante, pareciendo algo confundido, Erwin siguió hablando- Pero sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿alguna vez me amaste enserio?

- Al parecer sí –respondió Levi luego de una pausa, acercándose un poco a él-, de lo contario te habría matado hace mucho, ¿no crees?

- Y, ahora que lo pienso… Nunca te escuchado tocar el piano desde que te marchaste, ¿por qué? Incluso parece raro que seas maestro de francés y no de música, ¿hay algo que nunca me dijiste?

- Tú nunca te diste cuenta, creo. Como sea, digamos que cuando regresé con mi familia dejé de tocar, a pesar de que mis hermanos me lo pedían a cada rato. Luego de mucho tiempo descubrí por qué: yo ya no tenía para quien tocar

- Entonces… -respondió Erwin a penas, enterrando el rostro en sus manos

- Vamos, ya no sufras por esto, yo también quiero que seas feliz, ¿podrías al menos hacer un intento de avanzar de una jodida vez? Despierta

- Esta bien, no hay nada que perder

- Me tengo que ir, te veré después, Erwin –se despidió Levi, dejando al otro todavía pensando, aun así respondió:

- Cuando vuelvas a tocar un dudes en llamarme

- Idiota… Como quieras

- Adiós, Levi

Mientras salía de la sala recordó que ya tenía alguien para quien tocar, sólo esperó que esta vez no terminara como la última.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les agradeceré si me dejan un lindo review también, de alguna forma influye en cómo avanza esta historia. Acepto lo que sea, si les gustó o no, díganme por favor qué cambiar._

_Y sobre este capítulo… .-. El lemon no se hace presente xD Jajaja descuiden, vendrá pronto. _

_Atte.: Kokoa _


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! ^^ Nuevo capítulo más abajo… _

_PD: Por fin cumplí la petición de muchos :33 _

* * *

~~Capítulo VII~~

El sonido de las teclas se escurrió por toda la habitación penetrando en el silencio, destruyéndolo y moldeándolo de nuevo en una melodía lenta que poco crecía en variedad y velocidad. Las delicadas manos recorrían el piano sin prisa, y el propio pianista se perdía en aquello.

Eren se acercó a Levi y lo rodeó con sus brazos, depositando un beso en su cabello, escuchando como este gruñía un poquito, pues ya se había acostumbrado a aquellos tratos.

- Te amo, Levi –le dijo Eren al momento que el otro se giraba hacia él, volvió a besarlo pero de manera más provocadora, saboreando su boca y su delicioso aroma.

- ¿Te gustó? –preguntó Levi, desviando la vista al piano

- Me encantó, ¿por qué no iba a gustarme?

- Ni se te ocurra mentirme –sentenció Levi, levantándose, pero Eren lo alcanzó y lo atrapó, esa cercanía le ponía los pelos de punta y le aceleraba el corazón, más cuando él no tenía manera de librarse.

- Yo no miento, ¿te he mentido alguna vez? Yo creo que no, Levi.

- Bien, bien, ya suéltame –respondió apartándolo un poco, aunque no podía negar que esa cercanía también le alteraba un poco. ¿Cómo era que un mocoso lo traía así? Debió de contagiarle sus jodidas hormonas de alguna forma.

- ¿Vas a tocar otra vez? –preguntó Eren, arrastrándolo hasta la pared, ahora sí ya lo tenía rodeado.

- Eren… -dijo Levi, desviando su rostro sonrosado, le enfurecía que aquel mocoso no parara de crecer.

- ¿Qué pasa, Levi? –y se acercó más para besarlo con más deseo que la última vez, luego de un rato el otro también cedió a sus caricias y fueron caminando entre beso y beso hasta llegar a la cama.

Levi vio como Eren se le trepaba encima y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones, deleitándose con la vista de su torso. Dirigió su boca hasta el cuello, mordiéndolo levemente pues sería golpeado si dejaba marcas visibles aunque muchas veces no lo recordaba, estaba demasiado ocupado en esa tarea y en los sonidos que emitía Levi con cada rose y caricia.

- Ah… ¡No… seas… Ah…! –dijo Levi mientras Eren mordía los pezones ya erectos y jugaba con ellos como si de gomitas se tratase. Eren sonrió maliciosamente y procedió con quitarle el resto de la ropa a Levi, dejando a la vista la erección, eso sólo lo excito más y pronto también terminó por desnudarse.

- ¿Te gusta cómo se siente, Levi? –preguntó Eren, acariciando la parte baja y acercándose a Levi para besarlo de nuevo.

- Tsk… Tú y tus preguntas idiotas… ¡Ah…! –respondió Levi, estremeciéndose ante el contacto, ese jodido mocoso sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles.

- Entonces cómo haré para saber… tendría que… Oh, bueno, esa idea tampoco es tan mala –concluyó, imaginando tantas formas de profanar su cuerpo.

- Mejor apresúrate… -replicó Levi

- Oh, Levi, espera un poco, por favor, quiero que esto te haga sentir bien, ¿todo lleva su tiempo, no? –dijo Eren, tratando de controlarse un poco, era necesario si quería hacerlo bien.

- Bien –aceptó Levi, robándole un beso que ambos profundizaron enseguida, fundiendo sus cuerpos, aquellos roces sólo los alentaban más. Levi logró enderezarse para después empujar a Eren de espaldas, este se confundió pero antes de que reaccionara Levi ya había iniciado a lamer de arriba abajo su pene, pronto comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, Eren sólo gemía ante tal trato, era la primera vez que él hacía eso, se detuvo justo cuando Eren estaba a punto de venirse, expulsando un poco de aquel líquido en la boca de Levi, que se lo tragó y después lamió el resto, al terminar se aproximó a los labios de Eren, que sintió el extraño sabor.

- Oh, Levi –dijo Eren, abalanzándose hacia él de nuevo, esta vez alargó el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y tomo un aceite que Levi utilizaba para sus manos, se mojó bien con eso y procedió a introducir el primer digito en la entrada de Levi, este emitió más gemidos y Eren sonrió nuevamente, introduciendo otro dedo haciendo movimientos circulares. Cuando intuyó que el sujeto estaba preparado acerco su miembro a la entrada, primero sólo rosándola con la punta, no quería perderse ni un momento de las expresiones de Levi, lo pegó más a su cuerpo conforme entraba y remató con un beso que los dejó sin aliento.

- Muévete –ordenó Levi, como dándole rienda suelta Eren comenzó a lanzar fuertes estocadas, sin perderse de las expresiones del mayor y sus gemidos.

- Dime, ¿estoy siendo muy rudo? –preguntó pasados unos minutos, ahora había comenzado a tocar el miembro opuesto

- Hijo de… Ah… -aquellas sensaciones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad

Eren aumento la velocidad en ambos sentidos, pronto los dos llegaron al clímax, dejando escapar varios gemidos. Entonces se recostaron al lado del otro, Eren abrazó a Levi y suspiró.

Después de tanto tiempo apenas y comenzaba a darse a la idea de que él lo había aceptado, pero lo era, era real. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que tuvieron aquella pelea con Erwin, en la que lo había golpeado, aún se preguntaba de qué habían hablado luego, cuando le ordenaron salir de la oficina, lo más lógico era que Levi lo hubiera puesto en su lugar de una vez, pues en lo sucesivo el rubio no les dirigió la palabra.

Pobre de él… Jajajaj ¿por qué debía sentir lastima por él? De hecho le había abierto los ojos, por él había descubierto que su relación con Levi ya nunca funcionaría, de lo contrario habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo a él. Sin embargo, ¿qué prometía que la suya no terminaría igual?

Allí estaba, de nuevo aquella jodida pregunta… Tenía que decírselo a Levi, no pronto, claro… O, mejor, se propuso: descubrirlo en él, no debía de presionarlo a que lo amara. Al menos, Erwin ya no podría interponerse en ellos, recordando su palabras sonrió olvidando todo aquello.

"- ¿Qué hará si resulta que usted es que el estorba para que él sea feliz?

- No quieres saberlo – había respondido sin derrumbarse ante las preguntas.

- Vaya… En tal caso, ¿qué le parecería si dejamos que él decida? Sería justo, el que no sea elegido deberá desaparecer de su vida para siempre…"

•••

Y LO RECORDÓ. Recordó el pacto que había sellado con Eren, en aquel momento no parecía más que un pequeño reto, quién diría que lo había perdido después de tanto tiempo.

Erwin salió de la oficina sin dirigirse al salón de Levi, había dejado de hacerlo desde que él mismo le había dicho que lo dejara por la paz, bueno, al menos se había preocupado en aclarárselo. "Oh, Levi… Ya no podría pedirte nada… ¿Eres feliz? Supongo que sí, estoy seguro de que sí, ¿ya has tocado para él?" Pensó, desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo que conducía para allá, divisó la ligera figura caminando tranquilamente con un maletín en la mano y no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco, se giró, apurándose en desaparecer de allí pero se tardó mucho y él lo alcanzó, así que… ¿De qué mierdas tenía que hablar con él ahora? El que no pudiera hacer nada estando con él…

- Hasta luego, Levi –dijo, siguiendo su camino, tratando se ignorarlo. Aquel enojo no se le pasaría fácil.

- Espera un poco –respondió él. Erwin se giró, incrédulo, lucía deprimido últimamente, procesando lo sucedido en cámara lenta, no había hablado con él desde… ¿Semanas?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Luces terrible –soltó Levi, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Tenía razón, Erwin parecía descuidado consigo mismo

- ¿Aún te importa? –preguntó, enfadado, todo lo que estaba sufriendo era por él…

- Vaya, no me esperaba menos –lo evadió y caminó hacia la salida, Erwin alcanzó a tomarlo fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que tirara todo lo que traía en las manos y en un movimiento lo estampo contra la pared, interponiéndose delante de él, Levi intentó golpearlo pero le tenía las manos sujetas, patearlo también era imposible.

- ¿Sabes? No me rendiré tan fácil, acabo de entender algunas cosas, amor

- ¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? –dijo Levi, tratando de zafarse de él, este sólo sonrió ante sus esfuerzos. Oh, que conveniente que su oficina estuviera a tres pasos… De alguna manera lo llevó hasta allá mientras se resistía, no quería golpearlo pero no dudaba en hacerlo si intentaba escapar. Sentó a Levi en su silla, amarrándole las manos con su corbata por detrás. Levi no había parado de lanzar insultos, golpes, patadas.

- ¡¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?! –le escupió en la cara cuando se hayo amarrado, Y SÓLO CON ÉL en la habitación, Erwin sonrió, asegurando también sus piernas.

- Tranquilo, amor, no haré nada –repuso, acariciándole el rostro y situándose delante de él, recargado en el escritorio, Levi movió la boca para morderlo, pero Erwin se la tomó con la otra, alzando esa carita hacia él- Me dijiste que avanzara, ¿recuerdas? –el otro sólo se movió en el asiento, dedicándole una mirada cargada de furia y dijo:

- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a salir con tu puto monologo diciéndome que…? –no pudo terminar la frase porque Erwin se acercó y lo besó. Él ya no estaba acostumbrado a esos besos, el sentir que devoraban su boca lo enojo aún más, apenas se alejó agachó la cabeza para escupir a un lado.

- ¿Ya no te gusta esto? –dijo Erwin, jalándole de los cabellos para que le prestara atención, Levi le escupió.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Suéltame de una vez, jodido pervertido!

- No quiero, al menos no lo haré hasta que dejes de patalear

- Púdrete, bastardo

- Oh, Levi… -e inició a reírse, era algo entre locura y venganza, a la vez se alejó unos pasos de él, cruzando los brazos por detrás- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, eh? Se me ocurren muchas cosas… -hizo una ligera pausa y antes de que Levi protestara, agregó:- Primero, quiero que respondas algunas preguntas. Número uno, ¿cómo es que Eren se acercó tan rápido a ti?

Levi no dijo nada, sus pensamientos iban desde cómo carajos escaparía de allí, definitivamente no dejaría que Erwin lo tomara, el problema era que estaba tratando con el puto Erwin que haría todo lo que se le antojara, era obvio que no estaba razonando, su odio, furia y sed de venganza hablaban por él.

- No saldremos de aquí hasta que respondas, ¿necesito convencerte de otra forma? –aclaró, acercándose de nuevo a él y pasando sus manos desde el rostro hasta el torso. Levi sólo sintió las grandes, frías manos recorriéndolo, cuando iba llegar a sus pantalones dijo:

- Debió ser porque Eren hizo lo correcto

- ¿Lo correcto? ¿Contigo? No entiendo, explícate

- Veamos, admito que al principio sólo fue un impulso, pero luego noté algo diferente en él, quizá por su edad o su poca experiencia…

- Oh, entiendo –interrumpió Erwin, recargándose otra vez en el escritorio- ¿y qué hay de que sea mayor que tú? Es casi un tabú

- ¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto? ¿Vas a lamentarte por lo que TÚ no hiciste? ¿Buscarás una nueva forma de actuar? ¿Enserio te importo tanto? –dijo Levi rápidamente

- Yo haré las preguntas aquí, Levi, tú limítate a responder. Y aún me importas más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Sabes? Encontré un libro el otro día…

- Tsk… ¡Por favor, Erwin! ¿No crees que ya estas grande para esto? –interrumpió Levi. Pero lo único que se ganó fue otra prenda que le impedía hablar. Sus esperanzas de salir de allí estaban disminuyendo, pronto sería asquerosamente violado.

- A ver si así me escuchas. De lejos esto se ve mal, parecería un buen fetiche…

"Hijo de puta" Respondió Levi mentalmente

- Oh, claro, el libro se llamaba "Travesuras de la niña mala", no sé si ya lo hayas leído pero cuenta una gran historia de amor, la única ambición de él es vivir en París pero a corta edad se enamora de una mujer que le miente desde el principio, se casa, se reencuentran, el punto es que juega con él de la peor forma, y él con todo y eso la sigue amando

"¿Y qué, te identificaste con ese idiota?"

- Y así recordé que tú, aunque me hagas lo que sea, seguiré amándote

•••

Eren miró la hora en su celular, de inmediato notó que era demasiado tarde y Levi aún no llegaba. Estaba recargado en el coche del mayor y lo venía esperando desde la hora de la salida, pero de eso ya hacía buen rato… Sopeso las posibilidades pero no se le ocurría por qué él no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Decidió ir a buscarlo él mismo, fuese cual fuese la razón. Caminó a paso firme por el estacionamiento hasta la entrada, luego de unos cuantos metros encontró el maletín de Levi tirado junto con otros papeles, lo recogió, maquinando qué pudo haberle pasado, entonces escuchó algo de la oficina del director, más adelante.

Ya sabía que había pasado.

Empuño las manos y abrió la puerta.

* * *

_¡Yei! Ahora sí alcancé a subirlo a tiempo ^^ :| La otra vez estaba demasiado ocupada. _

_¡Gracias por leer! _

눈‸눈 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_

_PD: No me dejan reviews -_- (se tira de un edificio) _


End file.
